


Don't Need a Mistletoe

by Istillwant_you



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istillwant_you/pseuds/Istillwant_you
Summary: Dense Jaemin wonders why Renjun was facing in  front of their dorm's door while staring at the random green thing on the ceiling.





	Don't Need a Mistletoe

Renjun opens the door of their dorm's basement with anticipation and eagerness in his eyes. He looks around the small room and finally finds what he's been looking for: a ladder. The young boy drags the ladder out of the basement and fixes it so that he can comfortably reach the top of the door and hang the mistletoe. 

"Jaemin's gonna love this", Renjun says to himself with a quiet voice, making sure that the other members wouldn't hear him; although everyone knew why he was hanging the mistletoe in the first place. He was never good at being secretive. 

While Renjun is hanging the small decor, he doesn't notice Jaemin quietly entering the back door of their dorm; causing Renjun's plan to fail quite miserably. The younger wonders why Renjun is blankly staring at the door, then at the Christmas decoration, then back at the door once again; as if he was waiting for someone to open it. 

"What even is that?", Jaemin mutters against his breath, squinting his eyes to get a better look at what Renjun was hanging. 

A few minutes pass by and all Jaemin was seeing was a lonely Renjun with his back turned against him, and his front facing the door. This is getting kind of pitiful, he thinks. The weather is getting cold and his hyung hasn't even started the fireplace or has put a scarf on. Shaking his head, he goes to his room and gathers his coat, a pair of mittens, and a cute scarf to match with it. As he quietly returns to where Renjun is, he finds the boy in the same position 10 minutes ago; arms crossed, foot tapping, and still waiting for someone. Jaemin admits he feels a bit jealous. _Who is this person that made Huang Renjun wait for ten minutes?_

But what the boy doesn't know that Huang Renjun is waiting for no other that Na Jaemin himself.

Renjun feels a scruffy material being draped over his shoulders, and as he turns around to know who it is, he sees the boy with the brightest smile that made him wait for 10 whole minutes. He playfully hits the boy while attempting to wrap the scarf around his neck in order for it not to fall off, "Since when were you home?"

"Like, 15 minutes ago... I noticed you were standing there without a coat or scarf on, so I decided to get one for you and maybe join you in waiting", Jaemin explains whilst rubbing the back of his neck. 

"You dumbass it's YOU whom I was waiting for",

"Oh... oH", a moment of realization hits the younger's mind before a light flush of red appears on his cheeks, causing the other to break into a small smile. Renjun sighs, "You should've entered this door so that I can show you the mistletoe".

"Oh! So it's a mistletoe all this time? I thought it was some damn ceiling booger." Jaemin pauses slightly, feeling the awkwardness now that he's realized that it was a mistletoe. 

"I-I've heard about mistletoes in those romance movies...", He continues as he tries to fill the awkward air, but was suddenly cut off by Renjun's lips meeting with his. Jaemin opens his eyes, not realizing he had closed them in the first place. He feels his mouth falling in a small 'o'. 

"Turns out I didn't need a mistletoe after all".

**Author's Note:**

> This one's pretty bad but it helps with the writer's block skddjsk anyways let's be moots on twitter! @istillwant_you <3


End file.
